La Vanguardia y la Música
by Enrique16ish
Summary: [UA, Clasificación T, M for Posibles Lemons] Una historia de amor entre Garen, el poder de Demacia y Sona, la Virtuosa de Cuerdas. Ellos hicieron una promesa en encontrase unos años adelante para poder casarse, pero el destino se les sera interrumpido por sus amigos, sentimientos, lideres y enemigos. Podrán lograr su promesa o el destino los separara los dos?
1. Notas

**La Vanguardia y la Musica.**

 **Un fanfic de League of legends.**

 **Notas (no hay capítulo, Prologo próximamente.)**

 **Bien, esto es un primer fanfic de Romance que hago en una historia de League of Legends, pero no serán como casi las épicas de otros autores, será de Garen y Sona**

 **Todo el mundo diciendo: WHAT**

 **Se, antes de los comentarios, solo digo de que este fanfic podría tener medio cameo entre personajes e incluso casi un universo alterno, pero sin embargo, todo se desarrollara en Runaterra.**

 **Esto se me ocurrió por razones y extrañas ideas:**

 **De un fanfic en ingles con contenido de Amistad/Dolor-Confrontación.**

 **Posiblemente una relación de un telepático-humano.**

 **Charlotte (bien, alguien tiene clorox por favor? Xd)**

 **Bien, acá también unas cosas que habrá en el fanfic.**

 **Entiendo que Garen y Sona tienen background normales y felices, pero cambiare yo esas historias pero sin cagar la original.**

 **También habrá medias relaciones de GarenXFiora, SonaXEzreal, pero solo un poco, no cameo ya que en este solo será de GarenXSona (no cameo).**

 **Habrá habilidades para este fanfics regresados de algunos personajes incluyendo los reworks.**

 **Todos los "villanos" tendrán algo contra Sona, pero se revelara más adelante en este fanfic.**

 **Atentos en algunos capítulos, que pondré como título de poesía para que puedan descifrar lo que digo.**

 **Cuando termine este fanfic, creare otro pero con un CrossOver de otro videojuego, pero no daré detalles de ello, solo espérenlo :)**

 **Bueno, fin de las notas. NOS VEMOS EN EL PROLOGO!**


	2. Nuestro Inicio

**La Vanguardia y La Musica.**

 **Un fanfic de Romance de League of Legends.**

 **Bien. Tenía que hacerlo, pero hay una cosa de porque no podía subir el cap o hacer unos avisos.**

 **Ahora dejo esto, les advierto: en algunos capítulos pueden ser tristes o ganas de poner una canción más triste como "Hurt – Piano versión" u más.**

 **En fin. Vamos al inicio.**

 **Capítulo 1: Nuestro inicio.**

 _ **Silencio puro.**_

 _ **Varios años atrás…**_

En los bosques de Demacia, mucha gente podría estar ahí tomando un descanso en campamentos, jugando con niños e incluso estar haciendo un picnic.

Pero bueno, esto no podría ser así.

Ahí estaba en la orilla de un lago, un niño de 7 años, con solo una cara triste. Estaba jugando lanzamiento de roca, cosa que no paraba de llorar a cada momento. Era nada más que Garen Crownguard, quien andaba solo en ese lugar. No tenía a nadie con quien jugar y se había perdido en el bosque con sus amigos. Bueno, quien podría esperar de este muchacho?

Antes de llegar en esa orilla, estuvo con un grupo de amigos. Pero nadie quería estar con él. Entonces se fue solo al lago, donde podía llorar sin que nadie lo pudiese molestar. En ese momento solo podía cantar una triste canción que escucho desde pequeño, en una orquesta del centro de Demacia.

Pero su canto era peor que su llanto, debido a que cuando cantaba letra por letra, intentaba no llorar. No podía. Esa canción es muy dolorosa, ya que refleja lo que decía todo a él.

Sin embargo...

Aviso de lejos a una niña de dos colas con pelo azul, con una ropa casi de lana, que estaba de lejos como lloraba. Garen nunca supo de esa niña. Estaba ella en el grupo de amigos que lo molestaron? No. Ella era otra persona.

Ella era la que conoció por primera vez.

Entonces ella se le acerco poco a poco, a lo que Garen se asustó. Este intento levantarse para poder correr, pero se caía varias veces. Justo entonces cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe o algo peor. Pero no. No fue un golpe. Abrió los ojos y vio que la niña le estaba dando la mano para ayudarle.

" _Porque ella me está ayudando? Yo pensé que iba a recibir una paliza o algo peor… pero…"_

" _Eh?"_

Eso despertó la realidad del chico, estaba ella hablando o era su imaginación?

" _¿Qué?"_

" _¿Acaso te ofendí?"_

Se dio cuenta que ella le estaba leyendo el pensamiento. Pensó que estaba alucinando o estaba soñando. Pero en realidad ella era telepática, con alguna razón ella no decía nada o salía algo de su boca.

" _Me estabas leyendo… mis pensamientos?"_

" _Si. Estuve viendo que andabas solo y triste…"_

" _Si. Ando triste."_

" _Porque?"_

" _Estoy solo."_

" _Solo por eso?"_

" _No es por eso. Porque nadie me quiere, ando solo y con ganas de querer llorar."_

" _Oh… no te sientas mal… por lo menos alguien está a tu lado."_

Eso provoco que Garen dejara de llorar y sonriera a la niña.

" _Enserio?"_

" _Si… así que te ayudo?"_

No dio respuesta más al fondo y agarro la mano de la niña para levantarse.

" _Gracias."_

" _No hay de qué. ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

" _Garen. Garen Crownguard."_

" _Oh… soy Sona. Sona Buvelle."_

"Bonito nombre. Un paseo?"

"Por supuesto!"

Y los dos se fueron paseándose de la mano…

…

Ellos estaban explorando y jugando en el bosque, sin que ninguno los interrumpiera o los molestara. El sentía por su vida que una chica le daba algo de atención.

Ahorita ellos jugaban a las escondidas, Sona contaba regresivamente mientras que Garen se escondía fácilmente entre arbustos y ramas de árboles.

"Donde estas Garen? No puedes esconderte!"

Garen estaba en unos arbustos y riéndose de la inocente niña que no podía saber dónde estaba.

Ella entonces tuvo que recurrir al plan B.

" _Garen."_

" _Si?"_

" _Donde te escondes."_

" _No lo diré!"_

" _Vamos Garen…"_

" _No!"_

" _Se que andas ahí…"_

" _No lo dire!"_

" _Ah no?"_

" _No!"_

Entonces ella avisto que unos arbustos se estuvieron moviéndose. Ella sonrió y se apreso a buscarlo. Estaba ahí.

" _Te encontré!"_

" _Aaah!"_

En efecto. Estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

" _Bueno, creo que me ganaste Sona."_

" _Hahaha, sabía dónde estabas._

" _Eso es injusto."_

" _Oh vamos Garen, tú también tuviste que jugar sucio con telepatía."_

Sona tenía un punto. Cosa que Garen solo suspiro.

" _En fin, gracias por la diversión."_

" _Hehe. Gracias a ti por conocerte."_

Entonces el Sol estaba cayendo y apunto de atardecer….

" _Oh… ya esta cayendo el Sol…"_

" _Es cierto, debo irme."_

" _Sona!"_

" _Si?_

" _Cuando nos volveremos a ver?"_

" _No lo se Garen… pero te prometo nos volveremos a ver."_

" _Seguro?"_

" _Lo prometo."_

Y se abrazaron, para luego irse a sus hogares.

Ahí Garen sonrio. Se dio cuenta que ahora no estuvo solo. A pesar de todo el maltrato de sus amigos, vecinos y familiares. Conocio a alguien que podría cambiar su historia.

Y ese era ella.

Sona.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fin del primer flashback. Espero críticas o algo de apoyo.**

 **Por cierto, saben la forma de como Sona puede hablar? Es telepática u otra forma de hablar? El que me responda y sepa de esto, por favor, un mensaje privado para poder arreglar después en este capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Ahí empezara todo esta aventura!**


End file.
